


【鸣佐】假戏真做6-7章

by shizhishenyun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, M/M, Top Uzumaki Naruto
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizhishenyun/pseuds/shizhishenyun





	【鸣佐】假戏真做6-7章

众人紧张的看着佐助。

“……意外的还不错。”佐助评价道。估计是因为酒精度数很低，甜味蔓延在口中没有一丝犹豫，他顿了一顿，一口气将那一小杯喝掉。他的喉头上下动了动，一滴蓝色的酒液顺着他的嘴角滑了下来，透过折射了五彩的光的玻璃杯和饮料，鸣人看见他的黑眸闪闪发亮。

这、这个家伙是一杯倒啊！

鸣人腾地站起，抓着佐助手腕将他拖了出去，被莫名其妙落在原地的众人不明所以，今天这是第二回了啊，情侣们。

不禁叹气起自己还是一条单身狗。

“去、去哪里啊？......鸣人？？”被按在酒吧后面的小巷子墙上猛亲一记，佐助脸上有些酡红，唇齿间是馥郁的果香，他吐气如兰，眼神恍惚。

“你不能喝酒就说啊......”真是拿这个看起来无比精明的家伙无语了，鸣人按耐住胸口汹涌地冲动，将头埋入他颈间，佐助看他似乎好玩似的，拨弄起他柔软的金发。被滚烫的指尖插入发间拨弄，鸣人深吸一口气，捉住了他的手腕，又一个深吻下去。

佐助唔唔的挣扎几下，也如同干涸已久缺水的鱼，找到那颗泉眼就放手沉溺在里面，他双手环过高大男人的脖子，将两人的距离拉得更近。鸣人的手已经将佐助的衬衫扯出了腰间，抚上曲线美好的背脊，像是回应他上面不遗余力的对着口中敏感点进攻似的，鸣人感觉到同样硬邦邦的东西也抵在了他的腿间。

“你也硬了......”佐助抓住喘息的空隙，腾开手伸向两人紧紧贴在一起的下方，不轻不重地捏了一把鸣人火热的器官，他笑得像个小恶魔，又因为醉不可及的干净眼眸而有些纯真。鸣人脑海中那根线一下子被绷断了，他扛起这个作乱的家伙，加紧几步走到车前开门将人扔进去，自己也上车锁门。

“这么着急？”佐助还在撩这个顾及公共场合隐而不发的家伙，脱了鞋的光脚踩上鸣人的裆部，一轻一重地揉弄。鸣人简直快被这个喝醉之后就毫无顾忌的人搞疯，他啪啪两下开了玻璃的遮阳，手上速度不减，将佐助的衬衫一口气撩上去在手腕处打了个结，剩余部分他拎着看了看，绑在了车顶把手上。这辆SUV的空间很大，足够将佐助这种身高的男人手腕吊起又坐不到座位，佐助挣扎几下，发现挣不脱，他晃了晃视线迷糊的脑袋，看见鸣人正慢悠悠地解下领带，皮笑肉不笑地看着他，道：“醒了？”

刚刚那杯酒充其量是个果酒调成的酒精饮料，连酒都算不上，佐助折腾半天醒了一半：“放开我......拧着呢，疼。”

“不疼......”鸣人相信自己的手劲，他摸摸佐助的脸，两人就着这个姿势交换了一个深吻，佐助被吻得晕晕乎乎，直到后穴被塞进了一根冰凉的沾着润滑剂的手指。

喂！他拼命扭动，结果被鸣人不轻不重地打了一巴掌在光屁股上，他后面一夹紧，被鸣人惩罚性的弯曲手指按了按要命的地方。“唔恩恩......”好不容易结束这个吻，佐助边大喘气边道，“不行，这里不可以......还在外面.......”

“也就是说在家里可以？”鸣人不为所动，又加了一根手指，另一只手在前方撸动着两人紧紧贴在一起半硬的性器；因为带有茧子的拇指抚弄过敏感的铃口，佐助身体抖了一下，一股难以言语的快感顺着脊背传递到神经，他又不自觉地蠕动了后穴，鸣人趁机又加了一根手指。

今天的佐助状态好的不像话，虽然离上次做隔了数月，但开拓的过程并没有让鸣人等太久，胸口的红晕蔓延到乳头，前面的性器硬的滴水，用三根手指草草扩张了几下，鸣人忍不住提枪上阵。巨大的龟头艰难地挤进小穴，几乎把肛口的皮肤撑到极限，佐助没有像初次时那样挣扎着叫痛，反而大口呼吸，试图放松接纳那个巨大的物体。但是怎么会不痛呢？鸣人见他眼角发红有点心疼，弯下腰舔掉涟涟泪水，不想牵动了下方，佐助张着嘴呻吟了一小下，便被含住小舌亲吻，下面无法无天地整根硬是挤了进来。

鸣人火热的性器堪堪擦过那个点，后面胀得难受，前面又隐而不发，佐助急的想伸手套弄性器，却被捉住手舔过指间缝隙：“别摸......”鸣人含糊不清道，“今天就用后面射。”

只用后面......？佐助一开始没有明白，直到鸣人架起他两条长腿放在肩上，开始疯狂地顶撞，他才知道这个险恶的用意。因为被吊起，唯一的支撑点只有和鸣人相连的那一点，佐助感觉自己像是个在风雨中飘摇的小船，接收着鸣人暴风骤雨一般的攻势。鸣人这次找准了佐助喜欢的位置，专门避开那一点，要么轻轻擦过，反正就是不给他直接的快感，嘴上也没有闲着，在佐助脖颈上留下了不少深红色情的印记。

佐助被他这种水磨功夫折腾的不知如何是好，便不知足的自己扭动起来，可惜这个姿势太累，没两下就腰酸背痛，鸣人见快把人欺负哭了，赶紧对准那个腺体研磨捣弄，佐助一下子没忍住，变了调的呻吟就飘了出来，他羞耻地想咬住下唇阻止着声音，却被鸣人鼓励道：“别咬下唇......我想听你的声音。”

“啊、嗯~”佐助双眼紧闭，下面紧紧咬住不放，水流得皮质座椅上滑溜溜一片，被鸣人狠狠顶了几下，就呜咽着求饶道不行了不行了。他平日里一副谁敢惹我的大爷样，在床上竟是浪骚软的出水，这种反差萌的鸣人心肝颤，舔上佐助胸口粉红软嫩的乳头，没想到引来出乎意料的反应，佐助后面颤抖着绞紧，柔媚高温的软肉迎合上来收缩吮吸，忍也忍不住的呻吟嗯嗯呜呜地泄露出来。鸣人被夹了个措手不及，只好握住他的窄腰低头猛地冲刺几下，放纵地将精华留在了他体内，同时佐助死死夹紧后面，真的只靠后面的刺激射了出来，白浊因为角度溅到了自己脸上胸口上。鸣人舒了一口气，整个人倒在了佐助胸口上。

半软的性器被抽出，带出了大量白色的液体，全部滴滴答答流在了座椅上两人的衣服上，佐助这时才真正清醒过来，当他感觉自己身后正失禁般的流出液体时，几乎所有的血色都聚集到了脸上：“你、你你你......”

鸣人亲亲他的嘴角：“啊是的......今天没有套子嘛。”全然一副无赖样：反正我就是做了，我想做的时候没有套子也不能阻止我。

这个人呜......佐助生无可恋一般闭了闭眼，沉声道：“把我放下来。”

“先说好不能揍脸......”

“我是说我手好痛！快放我下来！”佐助忍无可忍，双腿加紧试图勒死鸣人，鸣人好说歹说终于将人放下来揉肩膀。

“.......”佐助深感自己是疯了，在大街上一层遮光板的隐蔽下就和人玩车震，还是意大利吊灯，路人刚刚肯定看到了疯狂晃动的车身......而且还让鸣人内射了。

现在后悔还来得及吗......佐助正在陷入无可救药的自我厌恶，突然被人翻了个个，抱到了鸣人腿上背对坐着。

“怎......”他还没发问，就感到臀缝间一个火热的硬物在摩擦着，鸣人咬着他的耳垂道：“腿夹紧。”虽然没太明白佐助还是下意识地加紧了大腿，然后鸣人的性器擦过他的会阴，从他大腿间的嫩肉中挤了进来。这、这人还没够啊？佐助只感到脱力，但下一秒就被这作乱的驴鞭扰的不能思考。

“佐助......”鸣人顺着他的耳廓一路舔进耳洞中，舌尖抽插着模拟性交的动作：“你动一动。”

不明所以，不过佐助颤抖着扭了两下臀，蹭的鸣人的性器刷得胀大几分。佐助这才发现，自己身上不着寸缕，倒是鸣人一副道貌岸然的精英样，只露出了他的作案工具，身上除了稍凌乱以外毫无情色迹象。佐助非常不满，伸手扒拉了他的头发，挺立的发型被扒下来刘海稍稍遮住了眼睛，称的他的眼眸越发深邃发亮。

不经意间被男色诱惑了......佐助心想。结果被鸣人抬起臀对准性器按了下去，一坐到底，佐助爽利地打了个颤，他渐渐学会了怎么扭才能让两个人都爽到，便现学现用起来，鸣人大爷似的坐在那里接受好不容易的这点殷勤，不过好景不长，佐助起伏几十下便累了。他夹了夹后穴，睨着眼神斜了鸣人一下，鸣人眯起眼：这家伙不被操的狠了还不乐意了？

把人摁在座椅上，鸣人从他背后缓缓进入，可能是因为现在比第一次更大了，佐助抖得跟筛糠似的，性器吐出透明的前液，在皮椅上留了一大滩，口水也不受控制地流出来，伴随着细小的呜咽。射过一次后两人都耐心了很多，背后位也更利于进入到更深的地方，佐助有几次被插得爽的脚趾都蜷起来，声音旖旎地转了又转；有力气时这家伙也非常不饶人，换着法地收缩后面，结果把自己爽的差点射出来。这一次打的特别持久，到最后射出来的时候，佐助已经完全累瘫了，腰背酸疼的简直跟不是自己的一样。

两人躺在那里半天，倒是佐助跳了起来，天啊这是我的车明天怎么去上班。

那当然是罪魁祸首为了赔罪要送你去咯。

 

 

Chapter 7

 

“啊靠你作弊！”鸣人扔了手柄就像佐助扑来，按着他的手腕两个人倒在柔软的长毛地毯上。佐助笑着不说话，眼里满满的“你这吊车尾果然打不过我“的小得意，鸣人特稀罕他这幅样子，凑近了在他唇上咬一口，低声问：“后面还肿着吗？”  
“没有，但是……”  
“没有就好。”鸣人迅速扒掉自己上衣，自从上次之后他发现佐助特喜欢看自己衣服凌乱或者脱光……反正一副为他疯狂的样子，他就顺着他这点小爱好了。佐助勾起脚背蹭蹭他：“ky呢。”  
“沙发缝里……”鸣人裸着上身去够，八块腹肌紧实好看。  
“快点，白痴。”  
“这么着急啊～”鸣人笑着凑过来亲他，一路舔到乳尖，最近解锁的新敏感点他玩的不亦乐乎。就算没在做的途中，用来开头调情也可以有很好的效果，果然佐助夹紧腿，内裤上的小番茄图案被撑起来濡湿一小片。  
“一碰乳头就硬得流水……像女人一样……佐助。”佐助闭上眼，很受不了似的头扭到一边去，鸣人最喜欢他这幅隐忍的表情，非常有让人去破坏的冲动。  
他动手将自己的合法小爱人翻过来，扒下内裤，露出白白肉肉紧实挺翘的屁股，刚想深入手指，一旁的手机响了。  
“……”佐助回过头来瞪鸣人。  
“……”鸣人木然地看着他：“忘了关机。”

兴致被打断，佐助超不爽的爬起来在茶几下摸出一包薯片卡擦卡擦吃起来。鸣人只好接起电话：“喂？”

“……诶小樱？！你回来了？”

佐助被他惊喜的声音吓到，咀嚼的声音停顿了一秒，茫然地看过去。小樱……虽然是个常见的名字，但佐助准确地记得在酒吧碰到鸣人的那天晚上，他好像听到鸣人提到过这个名字——而且好像是因为小樱结婚了鸣人才会去酒吧买醉，佐助莫名的感觉有点不爽。

“今天下午？好啊好啊～我和……”鸣人看了佐助一眼，露出犹豫的神情，和那边说了“等一下”，转头按住听筒，问佐助道：“小樱记得吗？”

“你被她甩……”

“是的……但是重点是她是那个啊，我们第七班的，春野樱。”鸣人压低声音，像是怕电话那边听到似的，佐助点点头，那个小樱啊……他有点印象。以前班上三个同学一组分成的导师制的学习小组，倒很是占用了他的少年时光。小樱活泼能干的性格让人印象深刻。

“她说蜜月回来请我们晚上吃饭……你去吗？”

佐助道：“我们不是说好晚上去吃那家墨西哥菜吗？”

“这……”鸣人有点为难，“可是改期有点难，我最近有个大案子。”这是真话，小樱本来可以多休息一段时间，但是为了这事她也提前赶回来了，作为重要的执行人之一，她必须事事亲为。

“那你去吧。”佐助坐在沙发上，脸上看不出表情，“那我自己去吃好了，今天有特定菜，都订好了。”

“佐助……”鸣人看着他，“你生气了？要不我……？”

“没事，你去吧。”佐助打断他，语气波澜不惊，“本来就是公私一起的重要事情不是吗？这案子办好了去我们公司庆功宴一起玩。”宇智波家也有参与，只是不是佐助参与的部分。

鸣人见他这么说便不疑有他，喜笑颜开去换衣服出门了。门啪地一声在面前关上，整个房子就这样安静下来，像是所有活跃都被他带走了。

佐助翻了一页书，吮一下手指，是蕃茄味的薯片，嗯。

……但是为什么这么烦躁呢？

 

“今天不回来？”

“不回……”鸣人正坐在一堆材料之中，肩膀夹着手机，还在算着一个至关重要的数字，“估计要在办公室对付一晚了……等我搞完估计太晚，不等我吧，早点睡。”

“嗯，那拜拜。”

“拜。”鸣人挂掉电话，转头看到小樱戏谑的眼神，他挑了挑眉，仿佛在说，你嫉妒啊？

真是不想理你。小樱比划道，手上动作也不停，在文件上利落的签字。小助理给两人端进来咖啡，鸣人抬手一看表，都快十二点了，就叫秘书小姑娘别陪了赶快回家。在确认有人来接她之后，鸣人才让安保锁门关灯，只留了自己这间的灯。

夜色之中整座大楼只有这一点亮光，外面车子呼啸而过，办公室里一片静寂。

佐助挂了电话，静静的在原地站了一会，半晌，回身进了房间。

 

身上感觉很重。这是第一感觉。然后感觉很热。佐助艰难地睁开眼睛，发现胸口趴着一个毛茸茸的金色脑袋。他盯着这圆滚滚的东西看了半天，回神后后才知后觉这是什么情况。

“鸣人。”他推了推这人，“给我起来。”

鸣人不但没起来，还抱着人没撒手：“早上六点才忙完，你八点叫我……”现在是七点钟。

“你通宵了？早上别去了。”佐助道，试图从这人手中挣脱,却被越抱越紧。  
“不用,一个小时就好，我等等还要去上班......”说着，鸣人已经睡着了，佐助叹了口气，只好任命的拿起桌边的手机跟助理说早上会晚点去。

鸣人一觉醒来，已经是八点了，闹钟在旁边叮铃铃地响着，他啪的一声关了它，却睡不着了。他甩甩头，这才发现不是在自己的房间吧，佐助被他压着也没有睡好似的皱着眉头，鸣人试图站起来，一动佐助也醒了。

 “你起来......把我腿都压麻了。”佐助嘶了一声，感觉半边身子跟针刺的一般。鸣人打了个哈欠，眼睛下面有浓浓的黑眼圈，但到底是年轻，精神已经比一个小时前好多了。等到麻劲下去，佐助才感到一个热热的东西抵在他腿上，佐助一僵，便想到人疲惫之后这是正常的。他心里不知道怎么想的，可能当时脑袋里走岔了，伸手到鸣人裤子里就握住了那个东西。

“唔佐助你......”鸣人吓一跳，捉住他作乱的手道，“不行，太晚了，我得去上班......”

佐助用力攒紧了那个玩意，脸色不变，但是眸子里清清楚楚的写着“我生气了”，鸣人痛苦的呜咽一声：“轻点轻点轻点......”但那个东西又胀大几分。

被虐体质？佐助心里冷笑道，上下撸动几下，将手上粘到的液体一滴不剩的抹到鸣人脸上，转身走了。鸣人看着裤裆苦笑，这家伙，一副“本大爷伺候你还拒绝我？”的脸色，撩起人就撒手不管了......

佐助在厨房温牛奶，本来不准备给那人准备的，但是想了想刚刚他浓重的黑眼圈和疲惫的神色便多拿了一些，刚倒进小锅里，佐助听见一声关门声，出去一看，这家伙居然一声不吭的走了？  
   
小火上温着的牛奶被倒在水池里，佐助觉得自己大早上被折腾这么一趟简直是白痴，早知道自己早点去公司不管这白痴就好了。  
 

佐助生气了，肯定。鸣人想不通，是因为上次早上没他做？不对，他是那么冷淡的一个人，每次都是自己乐颠颠的主动索求凑上去，并不主动索求。那到底是为什么？鸣人想不通，但最近太忙一直没有去关注这件事，手上的案子刚好到了收尾的地方，最近留在办公室的常事，吃饭也是在公司餐厅草草解决了事。连带着人都瘦了一大圈，小樱空闲时打趣他道，这家伙要不是穿的人摸狗样，丢到街上和流浪汉都没有区别。所以当佐助难得打来电话邀请他去公司聚会时，鸣人回绝了。  
   
“爱来不来。”佐助声音明显不高兴，电话被挂掉，鸣人也有些生气——佐助最近这幅爱答不理的样子已经持续了很久，自己白天工作也很辛苦，他了解佐助可能工作上也有困难，但是当两个人少有的通话、见面时，嫩那个不能不把工作上的情绪带过来？？他以前觉得佐助这种性格是生活的情趣，是可爱，是要被宠着的人，感情好什么都可以忽略，但一旦两人出现了隔阂，所有的优点都会成了缺点，一点点小事都能被记恨好久。  
   
可能任何感情婚姻就是这样吧，鸣人想，但就算这样，他也不想放开那个人。  
   
可能一开始两个人的相识是带着目的的，但是他觉得自己是真的喜欢和他在一起，甚至觉得这个有期限的契约可以一直坚持下去。  
   
我喜欢这个人啊......他想道，完了，陷进去了，就算是在吵架在冷战在互相生气......也喜欢他。  
   
   
佐助脖子上挂着一系了一半的领带，电话界面上显示着通话十秒的画面，已经挂断了。他一身新行头，床=上还放着另一套和自己成套的名贵礼服，尺寸照着鸣人做的，如果他穿上一定会好看......  
   
就这样了吧，佐助想，距离他们“结婚”已经快半年，也快到时间了吧。比他一开始想象的长，也比期待的要短——他以为，如果对象是鸣人的话，也许会比期待的长一点。  
   
如果是他的话......  
   
佐助收起那满心的酸涩，换上坚不可摧的冷漠表情，将一切盖在面具之下，拒绝承认自己有那么一瞬间想要和他不解除契约。  
   
公司的聚会如往常一样，觥筹交错，人们虚伪的交谈着，偶尔真心的朋友们来参加，但也被各种杂事绊住无法随意交谈。佐助在晃了大半圈后终于有点受不了浑浊的空气，打了个幌子去外面透透气。

远远地看到阳台上站着一个人，佐助心里暗暗叫不好准备逃掉，结果那人像是背后张眼睛似的，头也不回道：“佐助，过来。”  
   
“是，哥哥。”佐助任命的走过去，宇智波鼬俊美的面容在乎暗黄的灯光下几乎有些温柔：“最近还好吗，佐助？”  
   
“挺好。”佐助面不改色的撒谎，默默对鼬这种态度感到奇怪，自从青春期以后，兄弟俩几乎没有了这么气氛温和的对话了。谁知哥哥话锋一转，突然道：“我要结婚了。”  
   
“什——！”佐助猛地抬头，眼睛睁得溜圆，因为心中激怒，眼睛也隐隐泛红，他退后一步，抓住阳台的栏杆道：“什么时候？！”  
   
这孩子......鼬闭了闭眼，沉声道：“这个周末，也就是后天。”  
   
“你为什么......”不早点告诉我？为什么瞒着我准备婚礼？是怕我坏了你的好事吗、是觉得我会做什么出格的事吗？有必要这么防着我吗？我已经是结了婚的人了？！  
   
为什么......为什么要和那个女人结婚？  
   
你喜欢她什么？  
   
......你考虑过我吗？  
   
“好......好。”佐助一步步后退，几乎已经站在阳台边缘，鼬看得心惊，上前一步：“佐助，快过来！”  
   
“你站远点！”佐助双目通红，“你以为我做那些是为了让你这么防着我吗？那我做了又有什么意义！？”  
   
“我知道！但是......”鼬一个箭步上前，将弟弟一把拉回了安全地带，佐助猛地甩开他，咬牙切齿道：“你知道什么？你知道就不会这样羞辱我！我是那样想过，但我不会不分黑白！”他头也不回地向外走去，完全忘了大厅里一堆等着与他结交的一众商界精英。  
   
一个衣着华美的温柔女人从阴影里走出来，问鼬道：“他还是那样？”  
   
“是的，母亲，”鼬道，“要我去看看他吗？”  
   
“不用，”宇智波美琴用一种掺着担心与舒心两种情绪的语气说道：“他现在有鸣人呢，你去了只能捣乱。”


End file.
